Menjagamu
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Summary : S-savers Contest Banjir TomatCery 2016 [Sakura bertemu lagi dengan musuh lamanya yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Apa tujuan penipu itu? Apa Sakura bisa melawan Sasuke gadungan itu dalam kondisi hamil?/ SasuSaku Canon Fanfiction]


Judul : Menjagamu

Author : TEMEnoAI

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Nomor promt : 74 [Wanita tangguh]

Kategori : SasuSakuCanonFanfiction

Summary : S-savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri 2016[ Sakura bertemu lagi dengan musuh lamanya yang menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Apakah tujuan penipu itu? Apa Sakura bisa melawan Sasuke gadungan itu dalam kondosi hamil?/ SasuSaku Canon Fanfiction]

* * *

.

.

Langit cerah, udara bersih, dan burung berkicau menandakan bahwa hari ini akan terasa menyenangkan bagi calon ibu muda yang dari tadi terus tersenyum. Wajahnya cerah dan bersemu setiap beberapa detik sekali. Udara yang sejuk menerbangkan helaian pink miliknya. Langkahnya ringan dan terlihat ceria, berbeda dengan orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Wajah pria itu tenang namun terkesan dingin. Helaian raven miliknya ikut tertiup angin yang mengiringi langkahnya pagi hari ini.

Tenang… tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Menyapa pun pagi ini tak mereka lakukan. Sampai suara tawa terdengar dari kepala pink itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang suami.

"Hm, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya namun masih sedikit cekikikan.

"Kita istirahat!"

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? Kita baru 5 menit berjalan, lagi pula aku belum lelah."

"Hn." Sasuke lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih sebuah pohon untuk di jadikannya tempat beristirahat.

"Ah, baiklah," Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran seperti salju.

"Aku hanya belum percaya kalau yang di perutku ini adalah… anak kita," ucap wanita itu kembali tertawa pelan.

"Dan kau harus menjaganya dengan baik."

"Hm, aku akan menjaganya bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawaku."

Sakura mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata. Setiap ia ingat ada kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya, wanita itu pasti tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita makan dulu. Tadi Karin memberikan bungkusan ini untukku, katanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau nanti kita kelapar di tengah jalan," ucap Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari bungkusan itu.

"Sejak di markas Orochimaru, kau terlihat akrab dengan Karin. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kami sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan antar wanita, jadi kau tak perlu tau."

"Hn." Sasuke melirik kotak yang disodorkan Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah tomat segar.

"Karin sangat baik, sampai-sampai banyak tomat yang ia masukan di dalam kotak bekalnya," ucap Sakura sambil sedikit terkekeh. Dipandangnya onyx yang masih terpejam itu sedang menikmati buah tomat segar yang meleh di mulutnya, hingga cairan buah merah itu mengalir dari sudut bibir tipis yang jarang menorehkan sebuah senyum itu. Sakura ingin sekali membersihkan cairan itu dengan…

"Kalau mau ambil saja, jangan melihatku seperti itu!" ucap Sasuke. Ia menarik onyx-nya menatap emerad yang berbinar memandanginya.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai tomat?" tanya Sakura. Ia masih memandangi suaminya yang sedang mengelap cairan tomat yang menuruni dagunya.

"Karena aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Kau tidak suka yang manis-manis?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Hah?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti pertanyaan itu.

"Magsudku…" Sakura _blushing_ -an, "er, banyak orang yang bilang kalau aku itu manis, apa menurutmu aku manis?" ucapnya sambil mengaruk-garuk pipi yang tidak gatal. Emeralnya sudah dari tadi terus menghindari tatapan onyx itu.

"Manis, ya? Menurutmu?"

"Eh! Menurutmu aku tidak manis, ya?" ucap Sakura lesu. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kau kuat dan pintar. Itu sebabnya aku menyukaimu dan mempercayakan penerus Uchiha padamu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan Uchiha di hadapannya. Senyum yang sangat jarang ia berikan untuk orang lain, kecuali wanita pendamping hidupnya kini, Uchiha Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura langsung menerjang tubuh sang suami hingga punggung tegap itu menghantam rumput yang kebetulan tumbuh di sana. Sasuke yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari sang istri hanya bisa pasrah ditindih dan merasakan sedikit sakit di bagian pungungnya. Namun tangannya refleks mengelus helaian pink itu ketika mendengar tawa Sakura pecah di atas dada bidangnya.

"Aku pasti akan selalu menjaga anak kita dan merawatnya menjadi seorang Uchiha yang kuat seperti kedua orang tuanya," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Dan Sasuke sangat suka melihat senyum itu.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke sebenarnya melarang Sakura ikut dalam perjalanannya kali ini, namun wanita itu terus bersikeras ingin ikut. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura dan calon bayi yang ada di kandungan wanita itu. Namun memang dasarnya Sakura keras kepala, jadi dengan berat hati ia menyetujui permintaan istrinya. Kandungan Sakura sudah memasuki bulan kedua, Karin juga pernah berpesan kalau Sakura jangan sampai kelelahan, apa lagi kehabisan cakra saat bertarung dengan musuh yang mungkin ditemuinya.

Perjalanan yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya hanya menyelidiki sisa-sisa peninggalan Kaguya saat perang Shinobi lima tahun lalu. Dan memberi laporan untuk kelima kage yang akan melakukan pertemuan di Desa Suna nanti. Menurut Sasuke mungkin perjalanan ini tak akan terlalu berbahaya bagi Sakura dan calon bayinya. Ia percaya wanita yang dinikahinya 1 tahun lalu itu adalah calon ibu yang kuat.

"Sasuke-kun, apa reruntuhan Kuil Kaguya itu masih jauh?"

"Mungkin sekitar 4000 km ke arah barat."

"Masih jauh ya?"

"Hn, itu sebabnya aku menggunakan portal dimensiku agar bisa cepat sampai," ucap Sasuke. Ia mulai mengaktifkan Rineggan-nya lalu merapalkan beberapa segel.

Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai membuka portal menuju ke dimensi Kaguya. Tak butuh waktu lama, sebuah lubang hitam kini terbentuk tepat di depan mereka. Terlihat sedikit bayangan dari lubang dimensi itu, sebuah tempat yang mungkin sangat jauh jaraknya.

"Sakura, kau boleh masuk jika aku memanggilmu dari dalam. Kalau aku sama sekali tidak memanggilmu, jangan mencoba untuk memasuki portal dimensi ini, karena mungkin saja kau bisa tersesat di dalamnya," ucap Sasuke sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lubang dimensi itu. Suaranya terdengar tegas dan ada sedikit penekanan pada kalimat larangan itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Ia memandang tubuh sang suami yang mulai ditelan lubang mengerikan itu, "Hati-hati," ucap Sakura sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Lubang dimensi itu masih terbuka lebar dan Sakura dengan setia menunggu Sasuke memanggilnya. Namun sudah beberapa lama, suara itu belum juga memanggilnya. Sakura merasa bosan kalau hanya berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jadi ia memilih akan meninggalkan sebuah bunshin untuk menjaga portal itu, sedangkan ia akan pergi mencari makanan. Tapi baru saja kakinya mau melanggkah pergi, tiba-tiba suara itu memanggilnya.

"Sakura, kau boleh masuk sekarang!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam tanpa menampakkan dirinya.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh masuk sekarang?" ucap Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Iya, cepatlah!"

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki portal dimensi itu. Sedikit keraguan terbesit dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat aneh mengganggu pikirannya. Tubuhnya semakin ditelan aura hitam dari portal itu. Diaktifkannya kemampuan mendeteksi cakra, dan yang ia rasakan adalah ada dua cakra yang aktif di dalam sana. Salah satunya adalah cakra Sasuke dan yang satunya lagi ia tak tau milik siapa. Tapi cakra asing itu hanya terasa sesaat dan sangat tipis.

Tidak ada yang berbeda saat ia memasuki dimensi itu. Semua tampak sama. Hutan itu, pohon itu, batu itu, semuanya sama dan masih dengan posisinya masing-masing. Padahal yang dilihat Sakura ketika akan memasuki portal itu adalah sebuah gunung es tanpa pohon satupun. Tapi kenapa ini berbeda?

"Akhirnya kau sudah datang," ucap Sasuke. Ia memunggungi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, bukannya ini sama dengan hutan yang tadi?"

"Iya, ini memang hutan yang sama."

"Tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Karena aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk wanita yang mengandung bibit kecil Uchiha di perutnya." Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda tak mengerti.

Sasuke lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura. Sebuah senyum tercetak jelas di wajah kakunya.

Bukan! Itu bukan sebuah senyum, tapi tepatnya adalah sebuah seringai jahat. Sakura langsung menyadari kalau yang di hadapannya ini bukanlah Sasuke suaminya. Tanpa ia pedulikan keadaan sekitar, diterjangnya tubuh pria yang mengaku sebagai Sasuke itu dengan kunai dan shuriken. Beberapa pukulan sempat ia layangkan kearah orang itu, tapi selalu saja gagal.

"Kau, apa kau anak buahnya Kido?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk memukul lagi.

"Kau gadis pintar rupanya. Ah, aku lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi calon ibu ya?" ucap pria itu dengan nada merendahkan dan terdengar kejam.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa menculikku lagi? Belum puas ku hancurka markas tuanmu? Atau kau rindu dengan rasa pukulanku?" ucap Sakura tak kalah meremehkan. Tidak ada rasa takut di dalam emerald itu.

"Tidak salah Uchiha itu memilih wanita yang pintar sepertimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin balas dendam denganmu. Karena ulahmu kami, para pengikut Kido jadi kehilangan jalan, kehilangan harapan, dan kehilangan pemimpin yang melindungi kami. Kau harus membayar semuanya," ujar pria itu. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura. Wajah tampan mirip Sasuke itu tersenyum mengejek dan penuh dendam.

"Jangan memasang wajah aneh seperti itu! Senyummu tak pantas di wajah tampan suamiku. Dan rupanya kau masih menyimpan pil cakra itu ya? Pantas saja aku terkecoh dengan cakramu." Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku menggunakan wajah suamimu? Bukankah kau juga pernah terjebak di jebakan yang sama seperti ini? Dasar bodoh!," ucap Sasuke gadungan itu dengan nada mengejek dan Sakura mual melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa memanggilku dari portal dimensi Sasuke?"

"Hmm, kenapa? Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membuka sebuah portal dimensi seperti suamimu, tapi karena aku memiliki cakra yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan kebetulan ia membuka portalnya, jadi aku bisa menggunakannya juga tanpa sepengetahuannya," jelas pria itu masih dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya.

"Kau, apa maumu sebenarnya? Apa tujuanmu? Dasar pecundang! Beraninya hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng."

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan membunuhmu," pria itu maju beberapa langkah, "aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat," ucapnya dengan senyum menjijikan.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu?" Sakura memperkuat kuda-kudanya. lalu menatap tajam Sasuke gadungan itu.

Sakura mulai melancarkan serangannya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tangannya sudah siap memukul. Jaraknya dengan Sasuke gadungan itu semakin dekat, namun pria itu masih berdiri tenang. Onyx yang tadinya berwarna hitam, kini berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. Sekumpulan cakra berwarna ungu mulai keluar dari tubuh pria itu. Cakra itu mulai membentuk tulang rusuk raksasa yang melindungi penggunanya.

Pukulan Sakura lagi-lagi meleset dan hanya memukul udara. Namun Sakura tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, dilemparnya beberapa kunai dengan kertas peledak yang terikat di ujungnya. Pertahanan pria itu terlihat sangat kuat dan sulit untuk ditembus. Tidak tampak perlawanan yang berarti dilakukan Sasuke gadungan itu.

"Shanarooouu!" teriak Sakura. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh cakra pada otot-otot di tangannya. Lalu dilepaskannya sebuah tinju yang menghantam tanah dan menyebabkan seluruh permukaan tanah menjadi retak dan beberapa pohon tumbang. Tapi pria itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah, ia melayang dengan cakra ungu-nya yang semakin menyempurnakan bentuknya.

"Shusanoo. Jadi kau bisa menggunakannya juga?" ucap Sakura dengan nafas terengah.

"Kau pikir selama ini apa yang aku lakukan? Aku menyempurnakan pil cakra buatan Kido dan membuatnya bertahan dengan durasi yang lebih lama. Apa kau kagum dengan kerja kerasku?"

"Kau menjijikan, dasar peniru!" Sakura bersiap untuk menyerang lagi.

"Berhenti! Menyerangku hanya membuang-buang cakramu saja. Pikirkan calon Uchiha kecil yang ada di perutmu itu."

"Eh?!" Sakura tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke gadungan itu. Ia merasa bingung mengapa pria itu mengkhawatirkan kandungannya?

Mata Sharingan itu menatap teduh Emerald yang tampak terkejut. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan pria itu. Ia perlahan turun dengan Shusanoo-nya, cakra ungu yang tadi mengelilingi tubuhnya mulai menipis. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri membatu. Senyum di wajah kakunya kian membentuk lengkungan sempurna saat berada lebih dekat dengan wanita pink itu.

"Kau, benarkah kau…"

"Hn. Maaf, aku mempermainkanmu."

"Tapi, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" ucap Sakura. Emeraldnya tidak lepas mengawasi langkah pria yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya…"

"Hanya apa?" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hanya… ingin membunuhmu tepat di depan mata kepala suamimu." Senyum manis di wajah Sasuke gadungan itu kembali berubah menjadi sebuah seringai jahat.

"APA? Dasar penipu!"

"Tangkap dia!" teriak pria itu.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan ninja bayaran keluar dari berbagai penjuru. Mereka mulai menyerang Sakura dengan menbabi buta.

"Sial, aku terpojok," ucap Sakura ditengah-tengah perkelahiannya melawan segerombolan ninja bayaran itu. Melawan 25 ninja bayaran sendirian benar-benar membuat Sakura kewalah. Setengah dari mereka sudah berhasil dikalahkannya.

"Jangan sampai membunuhnya!" teriak Sasuke gadungan itu dari jauh.

"Dia masih disini ya?" ucap Sakura sambil memukul salah satu ninja yang menyerangnya dengan kunai.

Emeraldnya mencari-cari keberadaan pria itu, tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menancap di tengkuknya. Ia sempat lengah sesaat dan itu berakibat sangat fatal. Pandangannya mulai buram. Ninja-ninja bayaran itu berhenti menyerangnya.

BUK!

Tubuhnya roboh menghantam tanah. Seluruh badan terasa lemas dan sulit untuk digerakan. Sebelum emeraldnya benar-benar terpejam, sempat terlihat sepasang kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya dan suara tawa seseorang yang pecah seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang.

"Bawa dia!"

* * *

.

.

Gelap dan pengap, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura ketika emeraldnya mulai terbuka. Seluruh badannya terasa nyeri dan ngilu, bahkan posis tubuhnya kini tidak wajar. Tangan terborgol di belakang dan kaki yang terikat. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti tahan yang sedang dihukum sekarang.

Ruangan gelap, tak ada lampu atau lilin satu pun, dan vetilasi yang sangat minim, bahkan lubang itu tidak pantas disebut ventilasi. Nafas Sakura terasa sesak karena debu yang berterbangan. Banyak lemari tua dengan posisi yang tidak wajar tergeletak begitu saja. Dan Sakura baru sadar kalau dirinya juga diikat di salah satu lemari itu.

Suasana ruangan ini mengingatkannya dengan kejadian 2 tahun lalu, saat dirinya diculik oleh Kido, kakek tua dengan hidung mirip burung kakak tua itu. Orang tua itu dulu menculiknya karena ingin mencuri Sharingan Sasuke, ia pikir dengan menculik Sakura, Sasuke akan mudah terpancing ke rencana jahatnya. Namun saat itu Sakura bisa lolos dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Dan Kido bisa tertangkap.

"Huh, aku merasa seperti ber-nostalgia," ucap Sakura sambil memandangi ikatan di kakinya.

"Apa kau sudah puas ber-nostalgia?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membalas ucapan Sakura tadi. Orang itu tidak menampakkan wujudnya, yang terdengar setelah itu hanya suara langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat.

"Kau, sejak kapan kau ada disini? Aku sama sekali tidak takut denganmu. Cepat tampakkan dirimu!" teriak Sakura.

Kegelapan masih menyelimuti seluruh ruangan itu, lalu terdengar suara jentikkan jari. Seketika ruangan itu terang dengan obor yang menyalah di setiap sudutnya. Pria itu berdiri menghadap Sakura. Senyumnya kembali terukir di bibirnya, sebuah senyum yang merendahkan.

"Kau, kenapa masih menggunakan Henge no Jutsu itu?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah bosan melihat wajah suamimu?" pria itu balik bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan. Apa tujuanmu menculikku?" Sakura menatap tajam.

"Tujuanku? Apa ya? Mungkin sama seperti tujuan Kido sebelumnya."

"Dan kau menggunakan cara yang sama untuk menculikku?"

"Yap. Dan kau berhasil tertangkap lagi, bukan? Bagaimana rasanya masuk ke lubang yang sama?" pria itu mulai melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kau mau tau rasanya seperti apa, hah?" ucap Sakura tanpa ada rasa takut yang terpancar dari kedua emeralnya.

Senyum di wajah Sasuke gadungan itu belum pudar. Ia semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Tubuhnya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Sakura. Tangannya berusaha menyentuh helaian pink wanita itu. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangannya terikat kuat dan cakranya belum pulih sepenuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti. Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencegah tangan kotor pria itu menyentuh helaian pinknya.

"Dasar menjijikan! Jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku!" bentak Sakura. Emosinya mulai memuncak.

"Uchiha Sakura, begitukah namamu sekarang? Kau menjadi Uchiha karena menikahi Uchiha Sasuke?" ucap pria. Tangannya kini beralih menyentuh dagu Sakura. Sakura menghindar dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata pria itu.

"Kau, apa magsudmu? Dan apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingin anak yang ada di kandunganmu, itu akan menjadi bahan tambahan pada pil cakra buatanku," ucap Sasuke gadungan itu tepat di telinga Sakura. Emosi Sakura sudah benar-benar memuncak sekarang.

Pria itu lalu berdiri, namun matanya tetap menatap kepala pink yang tertunduk itu.

"Kau takut?"

"Kau!" Sakura menatap tajam pria itu, "tidak akan aku biarkan jari kotormu menyentuh bayiku! Karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke-kun akan selalu menjaga buah cinta kami walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa," lanjutnya.

Emosi membuat cakra Sakura terkumpul dan pulih dengan cepat. Ikatan dan borgol di kakinya bisa dengan mudah terlepas. Bahkan efek biusnya kini sudah tidak tersa lagi.

"Hebat, cara meloloskan dirimu sama seperti waktu tertangkap Kido dulu, ya?"

"Hn, dan aku akan menggunakan cara yang sama untuk mengalahkanmu." ucap Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri tegak.

Sakura memulai serangannya dengan melempar beberapa kunai dan kertas peledak. Kunai itu melesat cepat dan menancap pada salah satu tembok. Ledakan tak dapat dihindarkan, ruangan itu rusak parah. Sakura kembali melancarkan serangannya ke arah Sasuke gadungan itu. Pukulan, tendangan, dan beberapa senjata ninja sudah ia layangkan ke arah pria itu. Namun Sasuke gadungan itu terlihat tetap tenang menghadapi semua serangan Sakura.

Sebuah celah akhirnya di dapatkan oleh Sakura. Ia berhasil memukul wajah Sasuke gadungan itu, darah mulai mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Seluruh ruangan gelap tadi sudah hancur porak poranda, yang tersisa hanya potongan-potongan kayu yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dan Sakura kini bisa menghirup udara segar.

"Kau pikir kau sudah bebas?" ucap pria itu sambil mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, "coba perhatikan sekelilingmu, kau masih terpenjara." Kembali ditorehkannya sebuah senyum di sudut bibirnya yang masih berdarah.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan baru disadarinya sebuah Kekai kini mengurungnya bersama Sasuke gadungan itu.

"Heh, kau ternyata tipe orang yang mencegah sebelum mengobati rupanya." Sakura terkekeh sesaat.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Mungkin kita tunggu Uchiha Sasuke dulu," ucap pria itu seraya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak.

"Itu tidak perlu, aku akan membunuhmu sebelum Sasuke-kun datang menyelamatkanku."

"Menyelamatkanmu? Kau pikir dia akan menyelamatkanmu?" pria itu terkekeh pelan, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sasuke juga akan mati di tanganku."

"SAKURA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil nama Sakura dari luar Kekai.

"Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugou? Kalian?" Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sebuah Shusanoo melayang di langit dengan 4 orang di dalamnya.

"Sial, Shusanoo-ku tidak bisa menembus Kekai ini," runtuk Sasuke setelah menyadari sebuah Kekai kini melindungi istri dan penipu itu.

Tanah terasa bergetar ketika Shusanoo Sasuke mendarat di atasnya. Orang-orang yang tadi ikut menaiki Shusanoo itu segera melompat turun. Perlahan cakra Shusanoo yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke menghilang, pria itu lalu mendekat dan mengamati Kekai yang digunakan Sasuke gadungan itu.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Sasuke dari luar Kekai. Jarinya mencoba menyentuh dinding cakra itu, namun sebuah sensasi kejut menjalari tangan kanannya, "listrik…" guman Sasuke pelan setelah menarik tangannya.

"Sasuke-kun aku baik-baik saja! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan segera mengalahkannya," teriak Sakura.

"Wah, pertemuan yang sangat pengharukan ya? Aku akan membuat reoni kalian terasa lebih manis bagaimana?"ucap Sasuke gadungan itu dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Sakura! Jangan dengarkan ucapannya!" teriak Karin, "jangan memaksakan diri, pikirkan calon bayimu! Sasuke-kun, lakukan sesuatu!" lanjutnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri tenang.

"Ini bukan Kekai biasa. Kita harus temukan segel yang membangun dindingnya." Sasuke mencoba menganalisis.

"Hei, bukannya kau bisa menggunakan Chikukan no Jutsu?" ucap Suigetsu mengingatkan.

"Tidak bisa, ruang yang di buat Kekai ini tidak terhubung dengan dunia luar, kecuali kita bisa membuat lubang pada dinding Kekainya." jelas Sasuke pada Suigetsu.

"Kalian tenang saja! Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini," teriak Sakura lagi.

"Kau kira bisa membunuhku semudah itu?" ucap Sasuke gadungan. Langkahnya makin dekat dengan Sakura.

"Tentu saja, karena aku seorang Uchiha." Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir wanita bersurai pink itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat, emeradnya menatap tajam pria yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, dan kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda bersiap menyerang. Sasuke yang berada di luar Kekai hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"TANGKAP PRIA BERJUBAH HITAM ITU!" teriak Sasuke gadungan. Seketika Sasuke, Karin, Jugou dan Suigetsu sudah dikepung puluhan ninja bayaran.

"Kau berencana menangkap suamiku juga? Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Sakura dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kalau belum dicoba, kita belum tau hasilnya kan?"

"Kau benar-benar niat membunuh kami ya? Heh, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui dimana letak kertas segel Kekai 6 sisi yang kau buat ini." Sakura terkekeh sesaat.

"Kau mengatakan itu cuma ingin menakutiku saja kan?"

"Dibalik wajahmu."

"Jika segel itu benar ada di balik wajahku, belum tentu kau bisa menyentuhku semudah yang kau pikirkan."

"Kalau belum dicoba, kita belum tau hasilnya kan?" Sakura maju beberapa langkah.

"Dasar peniru." Pria itu juga melangkah maju sambil membuka jubah hitamnya.

"Kau juga seorang peniru dan tak akan ku biarkan seorang peniru dan penipu sepertimu bisa hidup tenang di luar sana," Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, tangannya sudah bersiap memukul wajah pria itu, "Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu dengan senyum jelek di wajahmu itu. Rasakan ini!"

DUAAR!

Sakura menghantam tanah. Pria itu berhasil menghindar, dan cakra Shusanoo kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sakura tidak menyerah begitu saja, sebuah lemari yang berserakan menjadi senjatanya melawan pria yang berusaha menyempurnakan bentuk Shusanoo-nya. Namun cakra ungu itu semakin menipis hingga tak tersisa lagi yang melindungi tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya pengaruh pil cakra itu sudah sampai batasnya ya?" ucap Sakura dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Jangan takut, aku masih punya satu butir lagi," ujar pria itu sambil merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil dengan sebuah butir pil di dalamnya.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kau!" Sakura berlari kencang ke arah Sasuke gadungan yang mencoba menelan pil terakhirnya.

Sebuah seriangai kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah jahatnya.

"Terlambat," ucap pria itu. Lehernya terlihat membuat gerakan menelan.

"Kau yang terlambat, baka!" teriak Sakura sambil melompat tinggi lalu mengarahkan tinjunya tepat ke arah perut pria itu.

BUK!

"Huueek." penipu itu muntah.

Gumpalan darah dan pil cakra keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah Sasuke gadungan itu sedikit demi sedikit mengelupas dan menampakkan wajah asli orang yang ada di baliknya.

"Kau kalah," ucap Sakura dengan senyum kebanggaannya di wajahnya.

"Tidak secepat itu."

Pria itu lalu melempar sebuah bom asap dan membuat seluruh Kekai di penuhi asap hitam pekat. Karena asap hitam itu pandangan Sakura juga terhalang dan sulit menebak ke mana arah pria itu pergi.

"KAI!" teriak pria itu dari tengah-tengah kepulan asap. Seketika Kekai yang enam sisi itu hilang dan asap yang terkurung di dalamnya juga ikut terbebas.

"Bunuh Uchiha Sakura!" teriak pria itu lagi, berusaha memerintahkan ninja bayarannya.

"Siapa yang kau suruh membunuhku, hah?" ucap Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya yang sudah terlihat sekarat itu.

"Mere…" mata sayunya memandang ke sekeliling arena pertarungan yang sudah hancur , berharap ninja bayarannya ada yang menyerang Sakura, namun yang terlihat hanya sekumpulan orang yang terlihat pasrah diikat oleh tim Taka dadakan itu, "ka…" lanjutnya dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

"Ternyata wajah aslimu lebih tampan dari pada suamiku ya?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan emeradnya melirik ke arah pria tampan yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Heh, jangan mengejekku." Pria itu terkekeh sesaat sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan emerald itu.

"Apa tujuanmu hidup hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang? Uang bukan segalanya. Yang terpenting di dunia ini adalah memiliki orang yang kita cintai dan orang yang mencintai kita," ucap Sakura. tangannya mengelus perutnya yang akan mulai membesar setiap harinya.

Pria itu menatap wajah Sakura. Ia melihat ketulusan wanita itu mencintai calon bayinya. Matanya terasa silau saat memandang Sakura, karena wanita itu berdiri tepat di depan matahari yang mulai terbit. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena seseorang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya dan menghalangi cahaya itu kembali menyilaukan matanya.

"Kita apakan dia?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri didekat Sakura.

"Maaf…" ucap pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sakura menatap pria itu tak mengerti.

"Maaf karena sudah membuat kalian terlibat dalam kejahatanku," ucap pria itu pelan dan penuh penyesalan.

"Hm, kalau kau sampai melukai suami dan anakku tercinta, jangan harap mendapatkan ampun dariku."

"Terima kasih," ucap pria itu pelan sambil menatap wajah kedua pasutri itu.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku…"

"SAKURAAAA! Sudah ku bilang jangan memaksakan diri!" teriak wanita berhelain merah itu sambil berlari ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, "sini, biar aku periksa kandunganmu," lanjutnya setelah cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Tanpa perintah dari siapa pun, Karin langsung memopong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

"Eh! Karin? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku lihat kau terlalu memaksakan diri tadi. Sudah ku bilang kandunganmu masih lemah," Karin terus menasehati Sakura. Sampai mereka tiba di sebuah pohon dan Karin mendudukan Sakura disana.

"Kenapa kalian bisa datang membantuku?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah duduk tenang.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke gadungan yang tadi kau lawan itu adalah anak buah Kido. Beberapa hari lalu ia datang ke markas Orochimaru lalu mencuri beberapa racun dan obat-obatan lainnya," jelas Karin sambil mengobati luka di lutut Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa ikut?"

"Karena cakra Sasuke-kun dan pencuri itu sama, jadi kami mengikuti kemana cakra itu pergi. Eh, kami malah bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun yang asli, dan saat kami bertemu dengannya ia terlihat kebingungan mencarimu. Kau membuatnya khawatir." jelas Karin sambil megobati beberapa luka gores di lutut Sakura.

"Maaf…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba seseorang kini berdiri di samping Sakura. Onyx-nya menatap teduh wanita bersurai pink itu.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf. Aku hampir saja membuat anak kita dalam bahaya," ucap Sakura pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang perutnya yang mulai buncit.

"Kau sudah menjaganya dengan baik. Terima kasih, Sakura…" ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada yang terkesan dingin namun memiliki kehangatan di dalamnya. Lalu ia berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Sakura. Tangan mengelus halaian pink itu, lalu beralih ke perut Sakura. Sebuah senyum kini terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya.

"Hei hei, ingat ada aku di sini. Kau juga Sasuke-kun, sudah ku peringatkan jaga baik-baik istrimu," ucap Karin. Wajahnya sengaja ditekuk terlihat seperti sedang marah sungguhan, namun Sakura tau wanita itu sebenarnya hanya bercanda. Wajahnya malahan membuat Sakura merasa geli.

"Hei Karin, kau ceburu?" tanya Sakura menggodanya.

"Eh? Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Karin.

"Sama-sama…" balas Karin dengan senyum manisnya juga.

Matahari semakin merangkak naik. Cuaca hari ini cerah, secerah tawa yang pecah dari kedua wanita itu dan senyum tulus seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

'Yang paling berharga di dunia ini bukanlah uang maupun sebuah tahta. Namun memiliki seseorang yang kita cintai dan orang yang mencintai kita.'

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaa,

fic ini ter- inspirasi dari novel Sakura Hiden. Tentunya ini berbeda.

Jadi yang udah baca novelnya pasti tau Kido itu siapa.

fic macam apa ini? feel nya kurang dapet ya?

Hmm, minta saran ama kritiknya ya minna! semua saran dan kritik dari kalian sangat berguna untukku

hehe

Mata-nee...

sampai jumpa di fanfic-ku selanjutnya:D

RAMAIKAN BTC 2016


End file.
